1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stapling apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a staple drive assembly for use in a staple cartridge of a stapling apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling apparatus are widely used in surgical procedures to fasten body tissue quickly and efficiently by driving fasteners, or staples into the tissue. In certain types of stapling apparatus, a drive member moves transversely to the direction the staples are to be driven. Typically, such stapling apparatus employ a number of staple pusher elements located in grooved slots of a staple cartridge and arranged end to end in rows. Under normal operation, the transversely moving drive member contacts a cam member on the staple pusher thereby pushing the staple pusher vertically in the grooved slot. The staple pusher transmits linear motion from the drive member to the staples. The rows of staples are thereby driven into the body tissue to be fastened.
Several issues arise in designing staple pushers for driving one or more surgical staples. If the forces applied to the staple pusher are not effectively balanced, there is a tendency for the staple pusher to twist within the grooved slot and/or bind against the walls of the grooved slot. Additionally, a single point of contact between the actuation sled and the staple pusher may create a rocking point on the staple pusher which can cause the staple pusher to exit the staple cartridge in an unbalanced manner which may result in non-uniform staple formation. Moreover, staple pushers for driving a plurality of staples may offer more resistance to longitudinal movement of the drive member. It is desirable that the staple pusher permit application of a relatively smooth ejection force throughout the operation of the drive member. It is also desirable that the stapling apparatus form a plurality of finished staples having a substantially uniform configuration.
Various staple pusher and cam bar arrangements are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,955,959; 4,978,049; 5,395,034; 5,630,541; 5,662,258; 6,131,789 and D278,081.